Galletas de Navidad
by luzmela1
Summary: Tercer domingo de Adviento. Kuro conoce al cocinero de esas deliciosas galletas cuando se arriesga a visitar a un Shiro enfermo.


**Galletas de Navidad**

Tercer relato de esta serie especial. Aquí volvemos a avanzar en el tiempo.

Contiene una ligera referencia al capítulo 65 del manga.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

Kuro sabía que no debía ir a visitar a Shiro al monasterio. ¿Pero quién puede convencer a un gato de ser prudente cuando una idea se le fija entre ceja y ceja? Así que aquel sábado del tercer fin de semana de Adviento, dejó su puesto de vigilancia a la entrada de la Academia y emprendió el camino.

Sabía cómo debía llegar, los Siths son buenos encontrando las rutas para llegar a su destino. Podría haberse colado en el tren, podría haberse encaramado al techo de un taxi pero, aprovechando la oscuridad de las noches del cercano invierno, flotó por los aires en su forma gigantesca y si uno o dos viandantes le descubrían si intentaban ver las estrellas pensarían que aquella sombra oscura era una nube baja. No era extraño que apareciese la niebla en aquellas fechas de diciembre.

Y al fin llegó el monasterio.

No había nadie en el patio y la puerta principal estaba cerrada. ¿Maullaría, arañaría la puerta?

Con el ruido de los coches de la calle lo más posible es que no lo oyeran.

Desde una ventana lateral salía luz. Era la mejor alternativa. Golpearía con sus patitas el cristal para llamar la atención y que le abriesen.

Saltó a la ventana y, a pesar de los cristales empañados de vaho, pudo distinguir el interior con claridad.

La cocina era bastante espaciosa siendo una de las habitaciones más amplias del monasterio. Kuro distinguió a alguien inclinado sobre el banco de trabajo cortando con un molde en forma de muñeco de nieve una masa. Con sumo cuidado cogía cada porción y la colocaba en una bandeja. ¡Estaba haciendo galletas de Navidad!

Shiro le había llevado unas cuantas el año anterior, con forma de estrella y con azúcar glass por encima. Estaban deliciosas.

Entonces quien cocinaba allí dentro era…

Cuanto todas las galletas estuvieron en la bandeja dispuestas en cuatro filas de ocho, el cocinero levantó la cabeza orgulloso y Kuro se sorprendió lo parecido que era a Yukio.

Mismos ojos azules, misma nariz, mismas orejas, pero los mofletes estaban más rellenos y su cabello tenía una forma mucho más rebelde. Yukio tenía una sonrisa mansa que te transmitía tranquilidad, su hermano mellizo una sonrisa enorme que te contagiaba su energía. Porque aquel sin duda alguna era Rin.

Al igual que Yukio, nada absolutamente nada, le diferenciaba de un chico humano de trece años. Kuro pensó en la constante preocupación por parte de Shiro del posible despertar de los poderes satánicos de Rin.

Kuro notó como las patitas se le empezaba a helar y pensó saltar de la ventana para buscar otra posible vía de entrada, cuando Rin miró fijamente hacia fuera, justo donde él estaba.

Le había visto, pensó Kuro con temor, pero no le dio tiempo a huir. En un plis plas, el cristal que servía de protección a la cocina del exterior, desapareció y un Rin con ojos brillantes le saludó acogedoramente alegre.

-¡Hola, gatito! ¿Tienes frío, hambre?

Kuro se quedó paralizado. ¿No se asombraba de ver un Sith en el alfeizar de la ventana?

-¿Quieres entrar y te doy algo de comer?

La cabecita de Kuro intentaba discernir porque Rin no parecía para nada temeroso de él.

-Anda, pasa.

Se retiró a un lado invitándole a entrar con la mano.

El dulce y especiado olor de galletas llegó a su naricilla y toda su reticencia desapareció. Con un maullido saltó al interior.

Rin reía por haber conseguido hacerle entrar.

-¿Quieres un poco de leche?

Justo entonces algo empezó a pitar y Rin salió corriendo hacia el horno. Abrió la portezuela y el aire se llenó de aromas aún más agradables a canela y limón.

Rin cogió la bandeja protegido por un par de manoplas y la depositó en el banco. Cogiendo a continuación la que acababa de preparar con muñecos de nieve y metiéndola en el horno.

Kuro aprovechó que se daba la vuelta para probar las galletas recién sacadas. Tenían forma de árbol de navidad.

-Cuidado, te quemarás –le avisó Rin. Kuro se sorprendió que no se enojase porque él hubiese tratado de robar una galleta. –Prueba una de estas otras.

Solo entonces Kuro descubrió que había una tercera bandeja a la derecha del banco.

Rin partió una con forma de campana por la mitad y la compartió con Kuro.

Sabía a naranja.

Kuro se relamió los labios con deleite.

-¿Te gusta, eh? –Se alegró Rin – Puedes comer otra más –y le dio esta vez una entera- pero ahora debo guardar algunas para el viejo.

Kuro dejó de comer. Shiro le había contado muchas veces, riéndose, que Rin le llamaba así.

-Está enfermo, un gripazo enorme y él que es tan activo está todo enfurruñado por tener que quedarse en la cama pero tanto Yukio como yo le obligamos a cumplir lo dictado por el médico. ¡Ah! Yukio es mi hermano pequeño. No te lo puedo presentar porque está con el resto de los hermanos en una tómbola de la beneficencia en el centro, pero si quieres vamos a ver cómo anda el viejo.

Sí, Shiro.

Kuro se puso de pie estirando sus dos colas lleno de alegría y Rin alegre por la aceptación de su sugerencia, puso en un plato unas galletas.

-Vamos –le dijo emprendiendo el camino hacia el dormitorio de Shiro.

Kuro había estado otras veces en el monasterio, pero siempre habían evitado que Rin lo viese. Su alteza el rey Samael había aconsejado que no era conveniente que Rin tuviese contactos con demonios.

Kuro tenía que aguantarse, mientras recorrían los pasillos, sus ganas por inspeccionar cada rincón, entrar a través de cualquier puerta abierta u oler cada mota de polvo del suelo.

-Aquí es –sí Kuro reconoció enseguida el dormitorio de Shiro. Se adelantó a Rin y saltando sobre la cama sorprendió a un ajado Shiro con barba de varios días y cabello totalmente despeinado.

"¡Shiro!" Kuro corrió a su regazo y le dio una cabezada en el hombro.

-Parece que le gustas –oyó la voz de Rin por detrás. Shiro estaba paralizado por la sorpresa y miraba, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, a su gato y a un Rin que hacía sitio entre las medicinas de la mesita de noche para depositar el plato de galletas.

"Shiro", volvió a acariciarle de nuevo con la cabeza Kuro mientras empezaba a ronronear a toda potencia.

-Le he encontrado mirando por la ventana –le explicó Rin malinterpretando la sorpresa de su padre- Hace tanto frío fuera que pensé…

La alarma del horno volvió a sonar.

-¡Oh, las galletas! Vuelvo enseguida.

Nada más quedarse solos, Shiro suspiró aliviado por no tener que seguir fingiendo y entonces sí recibió Kuro la caricia que tanto había anhelado.

-Kuro, ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó con la voz temblándole de afecto – Te has arriesgado mucho viniendo.

"Oí que estabas enfermo y decidí visitarte"

Los dedos de Shiro rascaban la barbilla de Kuro que sonreía lleno de alegría por ver que Shiro no estaba ya tan enfermo como había temido.

-Gracias por venir, pequeño. La verdad es que estar encerrado aquí me está desquiciando. Hay tanto que hacer estos días.

Shiro cogió una de las galletas del plato.

-¿Quieres una?

Kuro abrió la boca con anhelo. Shiro sonrió y le puso la galleta sobre la colcha de la cama.

-Ahora ya conoces al cocinero.

"Están deliciosas"

-La verdad es que creo que si Rin supiese toda la verdad os podríais llevar muy bien.

Kuro entendió lo que conllevaba esas palabras y masticando la galleta vio como los ojos de Shiro se volvían a llenar de la preocupación que le inspiraban las palabras de su alteza:

 _El sello podrá aguantar tan solo un par de años más_

"Entre todos cuidaremos de Rin" y Kuro acompañó este deseo con un largo maullido.

Y como si Shiro le hubiese entendido, apartó los negros pensamientos de su mente y mordió otro trozo de galleta mientras contemplaba con que satisfacción Kuro relamía las migas que habían quedado.

…

-¿Tú eras aquel gato?

Kuro no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los ojos de asombro de Rin cuando le había revelado aquel secreto.

-Siempre que después hacía galletas me acordaba de aquel gato negro y delgadito que temblaba de frío al otro lado de la ventana. Eras tú. –al repetirlo la sonrisa radiante iluminó el rostro de Rin- Supongo que es así como la gente que no tiene el Mashou te ven. Si vieran tu aspecto real, sabrían lo lindo que eres en verdad.

Kuro empezó a amasar con las patitas en agradecimiento al halago.

-Me dejaste preocupado, Kuro. Cuando volví al dormitorio del viejo, tú ya no estabas y solo de imaginarte vagando por esas calles frías…

"Acababan de entrar por el patio Yukio y el resto de los hermanos. Si me encontraban allí con vosotros, quizá alguien podía meter la pata y revelar mi identidad"

Rin se rio.

-No creo que me hubiese dado cuenta, Kuro. Era y sigo siendo bastante espeso para pillar las indirectas de la gente. -y tras mover la cabeza añadió: -Y las directas también.

Rin se rascó la cabeza notando como las mejillas le ardían tras reconocer lo inocente que era a veces.

"Estas navidades podrías hacer de nuevo galletas" propuso Kuro entusiasmado.

-Buena idea. A todo el mundo le gustan las galletitas de Navidad y así ayudaré a relajar el ambiente tras todo lo que hemos pasado con los Illuminati.

Rin se levantó de la cama y sacó la peluca rosa de la caja de cartón.

-Oye, Kuro, ¿tú crees que es buena mi idea de ponerme esta peluca en clase? Igual hago el ridículo.

"Para nada. Estás muy gracioso y hacer a la gente reír…"

"…es algo muy valioso en cualquier ser humano"

Rin recordaba las palabras del viejo cuando alguien le criticaba por hacer el tonto para devolver la sonrisa a alguien que acudía en busca de ayuda al monasterio.

Así que decidido se colocó la peluca.

Cuando Rin abandonó su dormitorio en la Academia, Kuro recordó lo que lo último que le había dicho Shiro mientras daba cuenta de la última galleta aquella noche.

-Kuro, si a mí me pasara algo, intenta que Rin jamás pierda esa bondad natural que tiene. Esa es la protección más grande que cuenta contra Satán. Algo tan bueno como una galleta de Navidad.

* * *

Notas:

-Muchas gracias a todos por la buena acogida que están teniendo estos relatos.

- **NewNyoAwesome,** Te agradezco de corazón por dejar esa nota en "El ángel caído". No pude más que sonreír por regalarme esa galleta.


End file.
